Various arcade-style games have been known and used in the past. These types of games generally dispense tickets or tokens to a winning player. The player redeems the tickets for a prize at a redemption center at another location within the arcade. Winning tickets or tokens are ordinarily dispensed in proportion to the player's game score or how well the player did. At the redemption center, prizes and merchandise are displayed. By trading in tickets or tokens, the winning player can receive a prize from the operator of the redemption center.
The redemption center requires a substantial amount of space. An attendant is also necessary at the redemption center to count tickets for tokens tendered by winning players in exchange for prizes. Accordingly, redemption centers have not been practical or cost effective at locations having only few machines and players.
As far as is known, all redemption centers have in the past also operated on the principal that arcade games and other skill games are played for fun and amusement, with tickets or tokens dispensed to winners, redeemable for a prize, but not for any specific prize. Accordingly, while playing an arcade game, the player is not attracted or motivated to win any specific prize.